The Brave, The Evil, And The Psycho
Chris: Welcome back to Total Drama Cartoon! Chowder getting lost during the finding your teammate challenge is what got him out. (at theater watching scary movie) Izzy: Yeah, yeah go psycho! Starfire: Izzy you are not supposed to be cheering for the villain. Leshawna: Girl just so you know she is a little psycho. Gwen: Ewww here comes the blood gush! Mac: (screaming like a little girl) (movie ends) Bloo: That was the best movie ever! Grim: I could have done better than that. Numbah One: I think it was just awful. Did you see all of that blood? Jinx: Come on Numbah One it was PG-13. Cyborg: Hey has anyone seen the host guy? He is supposed to give us our challenge. (at dock of shame…Chris and Chef packing stuff on boat and leaving) Dexter: Hey you left something! Sadie: (picks up bag) It's a newspaper! Katie: It says there is a crazy psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook on the loose! Eeeeee! Mandy: It is obviously fake. Eduardo: If it was fake would Senior Chris leave his hair gel? (everyone gasps) Bloo: This is for real…AWSOME! Amy: Not it is not! There is a psycho on this island trying to kill us! Mandy: Uuuhhh I'm going to bed. Owen: (comes off boat) Hey guys! Where is Chris and Chef? Izzy: Owen! Are you guest starring today? Owen: Yes I am! He look there is a crazy psycho on the loose. Mac: Hey there is a candy bar! Bloo: No, Mac it has sugar in it! (Mac goes totally crazy around the island yelling sugar!) Gwen: I think we should go back to the campfire and strategize. Bloo: No we should look for Mac. Gwen: Do you want to die Bloo? Bloo: Fine! I will look for him on my own then! Leshawna: Oohh…That boy is some kinda crazy. Bloo: (turns to psycho) Have you seen a boy running around yelling sugar? (Psycho grabs Bloo and throws him into a tent). Bloo: Hey Chris! I thought you left the island to get away from the psycho? Chris: That is part of the challenge, Bloo. To survive a real life scary movie. And you lost already. But you get to see all your fellow campers tortured by the psycho. Gwen: Hey where did Leshawna and Starfire go? Panini: Oh they went to get some chow. CC: Gwen: Doesn't anyone listen to me? No one leaves the group! Leshawna: Hey Star I got some brownies. Starfire: Oh yay! (lights go out) (psycho grabs Leshawna and Starfire and throws them into the tent where Chris is) Leshawna: Dude what is your problem? Bloo: Finally I have some company. Starfire: Why are you in here Bloo? I thought you went to go look for Mac. Bloo: I did…I got caught by the psycho…and lost. Oh are those brownies? (Chef brings in the rest of the campers one by one except Billy, Panini, and Mac) Billy: I guess it is just you, me, and Mac. Panini: Eeeewww gross! I am going to go get a sandwich. Billy: Oh oh hi Mac! Ew Mac who is your friend? (Chef is unmasked as the psycho) Chris: (comes in with the rest of the campers) Billy…Mac you won! Izzy: Hey has anyone seen Panini? Owen: Great Gatsby the real killer with a chainsaw and a hook is after her! (rushes to warn Panini) Panini: Hey psycho you're not as scary as you look. Everyone: Panini, that's the real psycho with a chainsaw and a hook! Panini: WHAT? (scratches up psycho) Psycho: Ouch that really hurt. I was treated better in prison! Chris: Since Panini really beat up psycho the Stars win! Goats I will see you at the camp fire. BONFIRE Chris: There is only 16 of you and 15 cookies. Chris: The cookies go to….Billy, Bloo, Rouge, Katie, Sadie, Bubbles, Jack, Numbah One, Leshawna, Starfire, Amy, Eduardo, Cream, Dexter. There is only one cookie left and it goes to….Iiizzzzyyy! Mac: I don't even want to win the money! I just want to get off this crazy island! Category:Article stubs Category:Episodes Category:Fan Fiction